


Spare Keys

by juststella, katnissdoesnotfollowback (lost_on_cloud_9)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juststella/pseuds/juststella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_on_cloud_9/pseuds/katnissdoesnotfollowback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss crashes drunk on what she believes is her best friend's couch. Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spare Keys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Shannon17 (aka sunsetsrmydreams) for this beautiful banner.

Swaying on her feet, Katniss braces herself against the door frame. She didn’t think she’d drunk that much. With some choice swear words directed at Madge for ordering that last round of shots, she reaches up and gropes above the door. A small sound of triumph escapes her mouth when her fingers close around the spare key. Gale will give her shit in the morning for walking here alone from Sae’s, but she doesn’t care right now. After a night of drinking, she couldn’t afford taxi fare on top of everything. Luckily, Gale’s apartment was only a block away. So she got Madge into a taxi and started walking. By the time she got there, the alcohol had hit her system. Hard. It takes a few tries to get the key in the door.

  
Shutting and bolting the door behind her, Katniss makes her way towards the couch, peeling off her jacket and tossing it in the direction of the coat rack. Her bra follows. Really, she’s surprised she can get it off without removing her shirt or getting tangled in this state.  
  
“Fuck!” she says, pain shooting up her shin. When did Gale get a coffee table? Too tired to care, she collapses onto the couch and barely has time to remove her boots before her eyelids droop and she slips into sleep. She hopes Gale has coffee and plenty of bread for toast.  
********  
The luscious smells of coffee and fresh bread invade Katniss’s nose, slowly pulling her from sleep. Her head throbs a little and her mouth feels disgusting, but all things considered, not a terrible hangover. When her eyes finally focus on her surroundings, she scrunches her nose in confusion. She doesn’t recognize that green recliner. And since when did Gale framed art on his walls? Real art, not some movie or band poster or something. And why are there moving boxes in that corner?  
  
“Good morning,” an unfamiliar voice says from the direction of the kitchen. Katniss sits bolt upright, grasping her head as the throbbing intensifies. When she finds the courage to seek out the source of the voice, Katniss gasps. She has no idea who this guy, hands in his jean’s pockets, lounging in the door to the kitchen is. Medium height, stocky build, with wavy blond hair falling across his forehead and clear blue eyes, the color of the water in her lake back home on a cloudless summer day. He’s kinda cute.  
  
“You’re not Gale. What are you doing in his apartment?”  
  
The stranger raises one eyebrow at her accusatory tone and smiles at her. “No I’m Peeta, and if you mean Gale Hawthorne, he’s actually three doors that way,” he points at the wall behind her.  
  
Mortified, Katniss reaches for her boots and starts to tug them on desperately. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry. Your spare key was in the same place he keeps his. I thought it was his door. I knew he didn’t have a coffee table.”  
  
“It’s not a big deal, really,” he says. “I mean it’s not every day I wake up to find a beautiful stranger crashed on my couch.” Then he smiles at her, a smile somewhere between sweet and shy. Katniss blushes furiously at his compliment and moves faster to lace her boots back up. She has to get out of here, now. Why didn’t she wear heels like Madge suggested? So much easier to get on in a rush. Oh right, because she hates wearing heels and she had no plans to be making a quick get away this morning.  
  
“I, uh, I don’t usually do this.”  
  
“What, break into a total stranger’s place and sleep on his couch?”  
  
“No,” Katniss huffs and throws a glare his way. He’s still smiling. “Get drunk enough to not realize when it isn’t my friend’s apartment I’m walking into.”  
“Ah, well, can I at least offer breakfast before you go? Coffee?”  
  
Katniss shakes her head, realizing suddenly how dangerous this could have been for her. Peeta seems harmless, but who could really tell from three minutes?  
  
Once her boots are laced, she retrieves her jacket.  
  
“No, thank you, I just need to go.” Peeta’s at the door, unlocking it before she gets to it.  
  
“At least tell me your name. I think that’s a fair exchange, don’t you?”  
  
She scowls at him, debating the safety of giving him her real name. Living three doors down from Gale, it’s likely he’ll see her again and learn her name anyway, so lying won’t do much good. “Katniss,” she tells him.  
  
“Katniss,” he says her name like he’s tasting it and a shiver runs down her spine. “Well, it was nice meeting you.” With that, he opens the door for her and gives her one last smile. For a moment, she can’t move, transfixed by the dimple that appears in his left cheek. Men shouldn’t have dimples, she decides and leaves without saying another word.  
  
She’s two blocks away when she realizes she’s not wearing her bra.


	2. Cheesy Bread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the very talented Shannon17 (aka sunsetsrmydreams) for this beautiful banner!

By the time she gets into her car, Katniss’s thoughts are in a jumble.

She’s not going, she decides. The rational part of her brain knows that she’s being ridiculous. It’s just a bra. Not even an attractive one at that. For seven days now she’s agonized over whether or not she should go back, knock on Peeta’s door, and demand the return of her bra.

But it’s _not_ just _any_ bra. It’s her favorite, wireless, seamless, most comfortable beige bra. The one that’s so worn, bits of elastic are starting to sneak through the fabric but she can’t bring herself to replace it because what are the chances of her finding another one like that? She _needs_ that bra back. Why couldn’t she have been wearing her lacy black bra?

No that would have been even worse.

She groans and lays her head down on the steering wheel, letting the vibrations of the idling car soothe her.

_Gale [9:08pm]: Catnip, where are you?_

For the first day or two after she’d crashed on Peeta’s couch, she’d been expecting a phone call from Gale demanding an explanation. She was sure Peeta would mention the incident to his neighbor, or hand the cursed bra over to Gale, and God _that_ would be truly embarrassing.

But he hadn’t.

And now she’s sitting in her apartment parking lot, debating if she should risk going to Gale’s today, risk seeing Peeta again. Could she maybe drop by Peeta’s first without anyone noticing? She’s not sure she can take anymore embarrassment over this whole thing.

On the other hand…cute guy with dimples.

Cute guy with dimples who’s seen her ugly comfortable bra.

“Gah!” she finally shouts and relents, putting the car in reverse. “I refuse to be cowed by one lousy left cheek dimple!”

_Katniss [9:12pm]: On my way._

Honestly, there’s no reason for her to be so worked up over this. It’s a Saturday night. He’s probably not even home. She’s just talked herself down when she reaches Gale’s parking lot. Taking a deep breath, Katniss climbs the stairs to the third floor. She’ll just stop by Peeta’s, see if he’s home, and then go on to Gale’s.

But her plan goes awry when the door to Gale’s apartment flies open. Thom and Delly come crashing out, giggling. His hand slides around her and down to squeeze her ass. Katniss rolls her eyes. Those two need to just get married already.

“Hey!” Thom shouts when he spots her. “Katniss is here!”

“Hey Thom, Delly.”

“We’re on our way to make a beer run, you want anything special?” Thom winks at her, then recoils as Gale shows up to punch him on the arm.

“Stop flirting and go get the booze already. Catnip drinks Bud, too.” Gale turns and wraps her in a hug. She opens her mouth to say she prefers Sam Adams, but Gale’s crushing her ribs and Thom’s already leaving, Delly in tow. “And try not to take too long this time! No one wants to wait an hour while you two screw in the car!”

“We’ll make it a quickie, then,” Thom jokes.

Delly’s laugh floats back to them on the cool autumn air, and Gale finally releases her. “Alright, what’s going on with you?”

“Nothing,” Katniss squeaks. Her best friend eyes her suspiciously.

“Not ‘nothing.’ You’ve been avoiding me all week and I can’t figure out why.” She scowls at him, and he finally relents with a laugh. “Alright, alright, you wouldn’t be here if it was something I did, so tell me when you’re ready.”

The apartment is already pretty full with Gale’s numerous friends. She hangs her jacket on the coat rack by the door, and when Gale is begged to get back to playing some video game, Katniss makes her way to the kitchen, hoping there’s food left. She helps herself to a plate full of pizza and cheesy bread, grabs the last Sam Adams from the fridge, wondering if there’s anyone here besides Thom, Delly, and Gale that she actually gets along with. Firing off a text to Madge, begging her to come, Katniss doesn’t see the guy enter the kitchen.

“Well hello again.”

Jumping at the sound of the voice that’s been bouncing around her brain for the better part of the week, Katniss almost drops her phone in the sink.

No. Not him. Why did Gale have to invite him?

“Oh hey, I, uh,” she takes a moment to compose herself, repeating her new mantra in her head. One lousy left cheek dimple. Then she glares up at him. “You have something of mine.”

Peeta gives her a wicked smile. “You left it on the floor. Must not have been that important.”

“I want it back,” she holds her hand out to him, keeping the glare firmly on her face.

He looks down at his jeans, patting his pockets, and she can’t help but follow the motion with her eyes. Good lord those jeans fit. Was he this hot a week ago? _Focus, Everdeen, focus._

She meets his playful gaze once more.

“I don’t exactly have it with me this second.”

“Then go get it,” she demands. If possible, his smile only gets wider as he takes two steps towards her.

“I could. I mean, I definitely would. Don’t want you to be without your valuable property, after all. But…” he pauses, picking up a plate and filling it with food. “I’d have to come up with an excuse to go back to my place. I don’t own any video games or movies that Gale doesn’t already have. I brought food when I came in the first place,” at this he gestures to the cheesy bread on her plate. “So unless you’ve got a good excuse for me to leave…” His words hang in the air.

Anger boils inside of her. “I just knew you’d turn out to be a jerk.”

“Nah,” Peeta tells her, “Just pointing out the obvious. I’m guessing you don’t want Gale to know about what happened, otherwise, you would have told him already. Might be kind of awkward telling your boyfriend you drunk crashed on his new neighbor’s couch last week and left your bra behind. Especially after he’s invited said neighbor into his home.”

Her scowl only deepens. “Gale’s _not_ my boyfriend. He’s just… slightly overprotective. I don’t need a lecture from him.”

Peeta’s eyebrows raise at this. “Then I’ll tell you what. At the end of the night, we can leave separately. You can swing by my place, get your things, and be on your way. No one has to know.” And there’s that stupid dimple. Katniss feels her body relax against her will. He’s actually covering for her. Maybe not a jerk after all.

“Okay,” she agrees.

“Okay,” he repeats, then gestures back towards the door. “Until then, can I maybe get to know you better?”

At this, Katniss starts to put her walls back up. Her shoulders and face tense and maybe he senses that.

“It’s just, you spent the night at my place, left your lingerie behind to tease me, and didn’t even stay for breakfast. I made cinnamon bread and everything. I’m feeling so used.” He gives her his almost shy smile again and suddenly, Katniss is feeling bold instead of attacked.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t be so easy to get,” she teases.

He chuckles, “Got me there, Katniss.”

They find a relatively quiet corner of the apartment to talk and eat. She can’t believe how easy it is to talk to Peeta. One minute she’s answering banal questions like what her favorite color is, and before she knows it, they’re sharing stories about their siblings and college roommates and their crappy first apartments after graduating. She tells him she really doesn’t like parties, but comes because it’s Gale and they’ve been friends since high school. Plus he’d never let her beg off every time, insisting that she needs to get out more. He tells her he prefers the quiet of the art gallery works at, but figures he can’t make art if he doesn’t experience life.

She also can’t believe how amazing the cheesy bread he made tastes. After moaning her way through four slices, Katniss looks over to find Peeta staring at her with his mouth hanging open. He shakes himself and goes right back to talking, leaving her to wonder at his reaction.

At some point, Delly and Thom return with more beer. Peeta elbows his way through the crowd to make sure Katniss gets another Sam Adams, because she confesses that she can’t stand the taste of Bud Lite and she has no idea why Gale believes she does. He tells her he actually knows Delly. They were neighbors and best friends growing up, and he met Gale through her and Thom.

Katniss finds herself laughing with him. A lot. Enough to attract a few questioning glances from Gale. Certainly more than she’s laughed in a long time and in a way that only two other people have been able to make her laugh.

He’s sharing a story about an April Fool’s joke he and his middle brother played on their eldest brother when her phone goes off in her pocket. She checks the message a little reluctantly and scowls. “I’m sorry. It’s my sister. 9-1-1. I have to go.”

“Yeah,” he agrees, standing and then reaching back down to help her up. “I hope everything’s okay.”

She tells Peeta it was nice talking to him, which feels inadequate after everything they covered tonight. With a wry smile, Peeta seconds the thought and lets her walk away. In her car, Katniss stares at the message from Prim.

_Little Duck [1:15am]: Aren’t you out a little late? Thought the party scene wasn’t your thing. He must be really hot to keep you there so long. ;-)_

Prim is frighteningly close to the truth. Katniss doesn’t know how Peeta worked his way under her skin so quickly, and it scares her. Comfortable bra be damned, she can’t afford to let him in her heart so easily.

 


	3. Knock, knock!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss wasn't going to let anyone into her heart. Not even cute guy with the dimples.
> 
> No, she was just going to knock on his door and get her bra back! Simple really!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> katnissdoesnotfollowback graciously gave me her blessing to take over the reins (so to speak) on her story 'Spare Keys' as part of loveinpanem's adopt-a-fic challenge on Tumblr. She also took time out from her own busy schedule to look over this chapter before posting. Thank you my friend!
> 
> As a new writer with zero experience, I thought this would be an excellent opportunity to overcome any reservations I had about writing.
> 
> It has certainly been a challenge but one that I am enjoying immensely. I hope I have done the original story and its writer proud.
> 
> Also, a huge thank you to Shannon17 (aka sunsetsrmydreams) who made this beautiful banner for me.

I’m still on a high from last night and my mind keeps flashing back to Peeta. His face, his warm smile, the way he made me feel like I was the only person in the room. Let’s not forget those cute dimples.

No, this is stupid. I can’t let him in. He can have my bra, I’m sure I can find another one just as comfortable. Right?

This is something that I tell myself over and over to the point where it’s becoming an obsession. Thinking about Peeta. I just can’t get him out of my mind.

Those few hours with him at Gale’s party made me feel things that I had no control over. He made me feel comfortable and free from my usual closed-door-attitude. He made it easy for me to tell him things that I’ve never discussed with anyone, not Gale or even Madge.

I am not used to these gushy feelings and I don’t know how to explain it let alone accept it. It’s scaring the hell out of me and I don’t know what to do.

  
Oh God, what is happening with me? I need to talk to someone. Gale? No way! Prim? No chance! Madge? Yep, Madge!

“Okay, so let me get this straight. After our smashing night-out, you ended up crashing at this Peeta’s place by mistake, on his couch----no bra. You left his place the next morning flustered and in a hurry that you forgot said bra and at first, you wanted it back but now that this Peeta is making you get all hot, wet and sweaty, you don’t. And you’re asking me what you should do.”

Madge continues without so much as a breath between her sentences.

“Are you scared that maybe you and cute guy with dimples might have some sort of connection and you don’t want to get involved because of what Katniss, because he could make you happy?”

I look at Madge and before I have time to reflect, my mouth starts to move.

“Yes and no, well yes---I don’t know. Madge, you’re supposed to be my friend and you’re not really helping me here.”

Madge must see the desperate look I have on my face but she continues with her rant.

“I am your friend Katniss but are you out of your mind? If you were expecting me to tell you to run for the hills and never look back, you are so wrong. Give this guy a chance. What have you got to lose? You do have the right to be happy for a change.”

Happy, what is that? I try to shrug her last remark off but I knew Madge would not hold back and tell me exactly what she thought. My life such as it is, has not been the happiest.

Trying not to dwell on the past, it has become clear that I have been living in a bubble. After losing my father in a mining accident almost seven years ago, and my mother checking out 6 months later, I have somehow managed to keep my head above water. With college and two part-time jobs, it was left to me to pick up the pieces and take care of my sister. Everything I have done since then has been for Prim.

As I lay awake in my bed desperately trying to find sleep yet again, my mind keeps turning to Peeta.

Okay, I’m going to be an adult about this and simply go to Peeta’s and get my bra back. Easy!

Leaving my car at home, I make my way over to Peeta’s apartment and quietly knock on his door. I wasn’t sure if he was going to be home but I had to take a chance. Failing that, I would slip a note with my mobile number under his door for him to contact me but it seems the odds are in my favour. Peeta’s home and in a somewhat playful mood.

I knock a little louder and through his peek-hole he murmurs in a deep authoritative voice…

“Who’s there?”

“It’s Katniss.”

“Katniss who?”

_Is he for real?_

“Seriously Peeta, you can see me through the peep-hole. It’s Katniss Everdeen. We talked at Gale’s the other night, and…well, I’m…dammit Peeta, you know why I’m here. Can you please open the door?”

“What’s the secret password?”

Hearing Peeta chuckle behind that door seems to make my heart beat faster and I’m not sure why. But I’m no mood for games.

“So help me God Peeta, if you don’t open this door…”

“PASSWORD, WOMAN!”

“WHAT? Don’t you woman me Peeta Mellark!”

Peeta is trying my patience and as I stand there trying very hard not to show my anger, I hear him chuckle again behind the door.

“Are you drunk Peeta?”

“No! C’mon Katniss, humour me, I’ve had a bad morning!”

“BRA”, I say a little too loudly for my liking and cringe at the only thing that came to mind.

Peeta opens the door with a grin from ear-to-ear and I try my hardest to not smile back when I see his dimples. Oh God, am I blushing?

“That’ll work. Now was that so hard Katniss?”

“Okay, so now you’ve got that out of your system, hand it over Mellark.”

With his hand on my back, he guides me into the lounge room. I immediately feel that warm sensation and forget why I’m here.

“Yes, well first things first Katniss. You sort of owe me a breakfast, or lunch or maybe a dinner. How about dinner? What food do you like?”

He’s done it again and before I have time to breathe much less think, we’re both out the door heading towards this Italian restaurant that Peeta swears has the best lasagna he has ever tasted.

Time stands still. We talk and laugh. Share photos of our families and begin to exchange mobile numbers.

“OMG Peeta!! Please tell me that’s not a picture of my bra on your phone. That cannot be your lock-screen. What kind of pervert are you anyway?”

Failing miserably to hide the smirk on my face, I grab his phone from his hands.

“You like it huh! Well, until I replace it with a snap of you, this baby is staying.”

“Oh, no way.”

“Hmm, I’m thinking yes way.” He says smugly.

I want to wipe that stupid smirk off his face but I know when to pick my battles.

“Ugh, you are impossible.”

This forces me into action. I ask one of the waiters walking past to take a photo of me but Peeta insists on being in it as well. He wraps his arms around my shoulders and waist and he snuggles me into his chest. For no apparent reason, he tickles my side and I let out a crackling laugh.  
They say a picture paints a thousand words.

“I’m sure gonna miss seeing your bra pop up when you call me.”

“Who says I’m going to call you?”

Peeta raises an eyebrow and slowly inches closer to me gently taking my hand in his. This evokes a strange ache between my thighs. He brings my hand to his lips and kisses it softly. The kiss has a tingling effect and my mind ticks in a thousand different ways. What would a kiss on my mouth feel like?

“Oh, I think you will be calling me...a lot Everdeen.”

He leans in even closer and reaches for my chin and gently caresses it. My body shivers not from being cold but from the fire that seems to be burning in the pit of my stomach.

“I think I better get you home Katniss.”

I regain my senses and agree.

As if second nature, our hands are entwined walking back to his car. He opens the door for me, closes it once I’m safely inside then runs across to the driver side. He quickly takes my hand and he holds it all the way to my house. Like the gentleman he is, Peeta walks me to my door. We both stand there but Peeta breaks the silence.

“If it’s okay, I’m going to kiss you now.”

At hearing those words, the only thing I can do is nod. The corner of his mouth rises slightly. Damn those dimples. I struggle to maintain a calm composure. I’m doomed. My eyes fall straight to his mouth and the urge to lick my lips in anticipation is overwhelming.

Our first kiss is soft and warm but it soon takes on a different form as the want to kiss Peeta more overtakes my senses. He doesn’t object and we stand outside my front door for what seems like ages.

“As much as I want to keep kissing you like this all-night Katniss, I think I better let you get some sleep.”

I silently moan at the loss of his lips on mine.

“Will you text me when you get home safely?” I say.

“Missing me already Katniss? I like that.”

“Peeta!”

“Yes Katniss, as soon as I’m home.”

Peeta gives me a sweet kiss on my nose and cheeks before he turns slowly to walk back to his car. As I close my front door, I run my fingers across my now swollen lips still relishing the warm feeling of his lips on mine when it suddenly dawns on me……

He still has my bra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little fun with this chapter. Please let me know what you think. I'd love to read your comments and whether I should continue.


	4. Friendship Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss is finally allowing herself to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my brilliantly talented beta shannon17. Thank you again for your support, guidance and suggestions (not to mention the countless counselling sessions). Thank you for my beautiful banner and thank you for allowing me to pester you. LOL!
> 
> This is 'take 2' of chapter 4 which I originally posted a while ago then I decided to delete it (long story). To those wonderful readers who left me their kind comments on that chapter, I want to thank you so much for your support. This new version is dedicated to you.

Peeta and I have been seeing each other for a few weeks now. With every moment we spend together, my heart swells with something I don’t fully understand.

 

When we are together, our conversations flow freely and we talk about anything and everything. I am amazed that I don’t seem to have an ‘off’ button because I’m the kind of person who usually keeps things to myself. Yet here we are, telling each other about our past, our dreams and even our secrets. Peeta smiles as he listens to me and looks at me in wonderment and, strangely, his stare doesn’t make me feel uncomfortable or uneasy. In fact, it has the opposite effect. The warmth that radiates from his smile alone sends shockwaves through my veins as if sending me a message.

 

Never in a million years would I have thought that taking Madge’s advice would change my life for the better. I’ve always put others before me especially Prim but after meeting Peeta, talking to him, spending time with him and yes, kissing him _,_ I’ve decided that maybe I should take that chance.

 

Friday night is movie night and I lost our game of ‘rock, paper, scissor’ for the right to choose which movie we see tonight. Yep, Peeta won again – Mad Max Fury Road, ugh! It’s bad enough losing to him but having to endure an off-beat chorus of ‘We are the Champions’ is just cruel. Someone…shoot me! _Although, I do love seeing those dimples appear as he happily sings off key._

 

Back from the movies, we’re in Peeta’s apartment getting cosy on his couch. As we sit in comfortable silence, with our hands entwined and my head resting on his shoulder, my eyes flit across my surroundings. I’m drawn to the paintings that cover the walls in Peeta’s lounge room, at that moment, I realise that we’ve never talked about them.

 

“When did you start to paint, Peeta?” I ask inquisitively.  

 

“Oh...I’m a baker by day and an artist by night. Painting and sketching have both been my hobby since I was a kid. Unfortunately, my hobby is not a well-paying one so I work at my dad’s bakery. Don’t get me wrong, I love baking too and it’s a bonus working alongside my dad, but painting is my passion. A waste of time and money, my mother says. She never fails to remind me that I've fallen far short of my potential.”

 

I watch as Peeta’s smile that would normally light up the night sky, starts to fade at the mere mention of his mother. I want to quiz him more about her but decide to leave it for another day, another conversation.

 

“Your paintings are beautiful. People would pay a lot of money to buy any one of them.” I tell him encouragingly.

 

“All you need to do is get your name out there, get your talent noticed. Maybe you could hang a few paintings in your Dad’s bakery? They would get snapped up for sure. Word of mouth and all that.” I say, sounding a little too enthusiastic.

 

“Yeah...well…I tried that but mother flatly refused. I have so many ideas for my artwork and the bakery too but...” Peeta stops mid-sentence and shrugs his shoulders.

 

The smile I’ve come to love so much seems to have vanished completely from his lips so I kiss them tenderly. It’s not long before he comes back to me as our kisses become heated. 

 

At the end of our first date, both of us knew that it would go beyond anything either of us had with our past relationships. We agreed to take things slow but the more we saw each other, the harder it became. I need him now and I can tell by his kisses that he won't deny me. Clothes are thrown haphazardly on the floor as we stumble down the hall.

 

Somewhere between our passionate kisses and roaming hands we end up in Peeta’s bedroom. Sex with him was like nothing I could have ever imagined, this was something more than just mutual release. This connection between us is a tangible thing. The act is deeper, hotter and closer than it has ever been before.  It consumes us both.

 

We both lay naked under his bed sheets, wrapped in each other’s embrace. Sated and feeling totally relaxed, my mind drifts back to those paintings in the next room and I think how much Peeta has put everything of himself in each one of them. I could stare at them all day and in that moment, a thought comes to mind.

 

“Peeta...will you paint me a picture one day? I mean…I would pay you...and only if you want to…I mean…I would hang your painting in my stuffy old apartment and it would be something that I would treasure because it would be a piece of you and…well…you painted it for me.” I lay there biting my bottom lip wondering if my hurried words made any sense but as I look up to him, I see his answer in his brightened blue eyes.

 

“Really? Yeah of course…really?” He repeats excitedly.

 

“Really!” I reply as I lay a soft kiss to his cheek for good measure.

 

The morning light arrives too soon and the warmth that enwrapped me through the night is noticeably absent as I wake to find Peeta’s side of the bed empty. The sweet smell of pancakes and maple syrup waft in the bedroom accompanied with the sound of humming coming from the kitchen. I am quickly reminded of the little game we are still playing. “ _Never miss an opportunity”_ I chuckle to myself.

 

Jumping up from the bed like a ninja, I begin my quest to find my _‘Holy Grail’,_ to rescue what is rightfully mine. That bra and I have been separated for far too long now and I am determined to out-play Peeta Mellark at his own game. Having already searched the lounge room a few days ago while Peeta took a shower, I came up empty but I’m prepared to search every nook and cranny of his whole apartment, if necessary.

 

 _Where are you?_ I say to myself as I rummage through the chest of drawers first. Being extra careful not to make any noise.

 

“You won’t find it in there, my pretty…MMMWWWWAHAHAHAHA.” Peeta puts on his fake evil laugh as he leans on the doorframe of his bedroom, arms folded across his chest and a huge grin on his face.  

 

“How long have you been standing there? Oh, never mind. I hate you Peeta Mellark.” I huff, as I recover from the initial fright at being caught red-handed.

 

“Ahh, but you don’t hate me Katniss Everdeen and good morning to you too. Now get that beautiful butt out here, breakfast is ready.” He chuckles as he struts triumphally back to the kitchen.

 

 _Let him think he has won this battle_. I think to myself. “I’m not about to give up that easily thank you very much!” I shout from the bedroom. _He’s right though, I don’t hate him. I don’t hate him at all_.

 

After eating our fill of the delicious breakfast Peeta prepared, we wash the dishes and wipe down the kitchen benches. We take quick showers then make plans to spend the weekend together, Peeta needs to work at the bakery for a couple of hours this morning and his dad is always grateful for his help. I don’t mind, Peeta says that Saturday mornings are always busy so this will give me plenty of time to go back to my apartment to pack a fresh change of clothes. I need to check on Prim too and let her know that I’ll be staying at Peeta’s over the weekend.

 

As I make my way over to say goodbye to Peeta, my phone vibrates and I know without looking who it is. Gale. I can see a few missed calls and a couple of text messages from him asking me to meet up and I’ve purposely ignored them. Truth be told, I’ve been avoiding him. Even though I haven’t come right out and said that I’m seeing Peeta, I’m sure he must know from our friends.

 

“Is everything okay Katniss?” Peeta asks seeing the changed expression on my face.

 

I've never lied to him and I don’t intend to start now.

 

“It’s Gale. He…Ummm…he wants to talk to me and well, I guess I should have told him from the beginning that we were dating but I didn’t want to argue with him so I’ve been ignoring all his calls.” I admit sheepishly.

 

Peeta looks at me and I can see him processing everything I’ve just said just before the question rolls from his lips.

 

“Should I be worried, Katniss? I mean, why didn’t you tell Gale? You’re not sorry that we are dating or have any doubts about us, because if you have, we can work it out……and…”?

 

I cut him off with a kiss because I can’t bear the thought of Peeta thinking I have any doubts about our relationship. It’s the furthest thing from my mind.

 

“No. You have nothing to worry about, Peeta. Please, I need you to trust me.”

 

Although the worried look stays on Peeta’s face, he nods, letting me know it's okay. I smile back at him, I know he trusts me and I would never do anything to hurt him or damage what's between us. 

 

“Gale has been over-protective of me since we were kids but sometimes he can be a little over-bearing too. I just don’t need him interfering in my life any longer. I’m a big girl now and can take care of myself.”

 

“Okay, but maybe we should see him together?” Peeta suggests.

 

“As much as I want you to be with me Peeta, I think this is something I need to do on my own. You don’t need to worry. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

 

“Too late, I’m already worried but if you say it’s okay...I’ll see you soon.” Peeta whispers in response before softly kissing me.

 

As I watch Peeta drive off to work I reply to Gale’s text message letting him know that I will meet him at his apartment in a couple of hours. I want our conversation over with and I only have a few hours before Peeta gets home from the bakery.

 

Knocking on Gale’s door, I'm startled when it swings open in a matter of seconds. I know this talk is long overdue but it’s not one that I’m looking forward to having. But I’m here, so I need to get this over with.

 

“It took you long enough to answer my calls. What gives Catnip?” He gripes.

 

The mention of that pet name irks me to the core. I’ve never liked it and even after many attempts at Gale to stop calling me that, he never seems to listen.

 

“I’m sorry that I never called you back but I’ve been seeing Peeta and, well, I thought you knew that he and I are dating. I guess I should have told you up front but I didn’t want you to pass your usual judgement. And before you even start on Peeta, he’s not like anyone I’ve been with before. He means a lot to me and I wanted some time to get to know him better.”

 

My romantic life has been less than perfect in the past. I’ve dated a few guys which usually ended after a month or two, they’ve never amounted to anything. Peeta’s the first person I’ve ever wanted more with. This could be something real.

 

“I’m not a total idiot Katniss. I know you’ve been seeing Peeta. Delly and Thom told me when I couldn’t get you to answer my text messages. You know whatever you have with him won't last. It never does! You forget that I know you better than anyone, even better than you know yourself.”

 

At this point, the temper that I have been working to keep in check flairs.  _He doesn't know me, he never really has._ I want Peeta, nothing he can say will convince me otherwise.

 

“Yeah, sure.  Just like the Bud beer thing, right Gale?”

 

“Beer? What’s beer got to do with anything? I don’t know what’s gotten into you lately, Katniss. Oh, let me guess… Peeta Mellark! Well it didn’t take him long, did it?" he said snidely.   

 

That’s it! Any attempts to qualm my temper went out the window with that remark. I’m about to walk out the door when Gale speaks.

 

“You haven’t even given me a chance.” Gale takes a step forward and has his hands on my arms. Without even a moment to think, his lips are on mine kissing me with such force that I almost choke at the intensity of it.

 

My eyes are still on him as he breaks the kiss. I’m left stunned, silent, numb, not knowing how to act or what to say but as I wipe my mouth, this is all wrong!

 

“You must have felt something, Katniss.” He almost pleads but I stay silent as he continues.

 

“I had to do that at least once. But I can see it in your eyes, it was never going to me be me, was it?”

 

Still stunned at what just happened, my mind is desperately trying to search for the right words to say. I don’t think anything I say at this point will be what Gale wants to hear. So, I shake my head in answer before I can summon up the courage to speak. 

 

“No Gale, it was never going be you. I’m not what you need.  I’m sorry that I never saw the signs but I’ve never seen you that way. You were always there looking out for me and I love you for it but this could never go beyond friendship. You are like a big brother to me, an annoying one at that.” I add, trying and failing to lighten the situation with humour.

 

Gale doesn’t say much after that. In the briefest of minutes, the friendship that I thought would last a lifetime has been damaged, perhaps irrevocably. Walking towards the front door, I turn slowly to face Gale before leaving.

 

“Peeta sees me Gale, he really sees me. He’s kind and gentle and funny, that’s only a few of the things I love about him. I was hoping that my best friend would be happy for me. Goodbye Gale.”

 

I trudge the short distance to Peeta’s front door. With everything that just happened, my only thought is of Peeta.  Forgetting about my spare keys I knock on Peeta’s door. _Please Peeta, please be home._ I say to myself as I knock louder. _Please, Peeta be h……!_

Suddenly, the door flings open and Peeta is there, sensing the urgency of my knocks.

 

“Katniss? Did you forget your key? I called your mobile phone to tell you I was leaving the bakery early...but you didn’t answer…and… so I came straight home…because I knew you were talking to Gale… and…I didn’t want you to think that I didn’t trust you or anything…because I do… and…what’s wrong Katniss?” His words, as fumbled as they are, touch me deeply.

 

He worried about me.

 

I quickly push him backwards just enough to close and lock the front door. Breathing heavily, I turn to him and see the concerned frown on his face. Without further thought, I throw myself into the arms that always offer protection and allow the scent of him to calm me.

 

“Katniss you’re scaring me, what’s going on?”  I hear the urgency in his voice but right now, all I want is to be wrapped in his arms.

 

So, I tell him.

 

“Hold me Peeta, I just need you to hold me.” Trembling, I whisper in his ear softly, I wonder if he heard me at all. He does and his strong embrace is everything I need, sheltering me from all the pain of a lost friendship.

 

He lifts me from where we stand and my legs automatically curl around his waist. As Peeta walks us further into his apartment and towards his room, his lips are tenderly kissing me as he whispers that it’s okay, that he's there and when I'm ready, I can tell him about it.

 

We lay in virtual silence on his bed. Peeta’s arms wrapped around me, rubbing soft circles against my back. Kissing the top of my head.

 

“Are you ready to tell me what happened with you and Gale?” Peeta asks quietly.

 

I sigh as the breath I’ve been holding for what seems like forever, is exhaled. I tell Peeta about Gale’s admission of love for me and what took place after that admission. The kiss.

 

“So, I have competition?” Peeta says with raised eyebrows.

 

“No, Peeta. You don’t have competition…anywhere.” I whisper before I kiss him.

 

I tell him the rest too. That Gale had always watched for me, been there for me, even if it wasn't always in the right way. I might have lost a life-long friend today....and that was going to hurt for a while.

 

But a choice between Gale and Peeta, isn't really a choice at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Only two more to go! :)


End file.
